Many exercise devices are known. Whether the exercise device is used for recreational or fitness purposes, or for the more critical physical therapy purposes, adding flexibility to an exercise device, which otherwise has a single use, is greatly desired. For example, if the resistance of such an exercise device can be changed efficiently with a compact device, great advantages can be obtained.
With an exercise device, it is very desirable to have a device, which can be used in many different ways. One of the key factors in accomplishing this matter involved being able to change the resistance of the exercise device. Another key factor is being able to adjust an exercise device in order to change the part of the body to be exercised. Either class of adjustments is difficult.
If the adjustment of resistance can be more efficiently and more easily changed, the advantages of such an exercise device improve in a geometric progression. Those greater advantages will be obtained from the changes in the resistance of the exercise device.
This exercise device can be adjusted to correspond to a set of desired workout capabilities of a particular person. Also, the resistance of the work out provided by the device can be changed as a particular person changes or develops physical ability. Such changes can also be effective when a different person desires to use the same device.
Such a simple factor in adjusting the resistance of an exercise device does not exist. It thus becomes clear that a compact resistance variation device for a compact exercise device is an extremely desirable device.
Also, for a person having a desire to or being required to exercise a different part of the body, it is extremely useful to adjust the exercise device to provide a workout for a different part of the body. If a device can be adapted efficiently to exercise a different part of the body, even further advantages are obtained.
With an exercise device being able to adjust a variety of different body parts, the device may become more useful for a physical therapy procedure. Such an improved device can facilitate rehabilitation for a person requiring the same. This is especially true if the exercise device can be programmed in order to require the patient to stick to a required routine.
For example, if a specific exercise is required with a specific weight, there is no effective way to be sure that the patient sticks to the required exercise program. It is too easy for a patient to deviate from a prescribed exercise at a prescribed weight. If the exercise can avoid that deviation, great advantages are obtained.
Thus, a device, which facilely provides exercises both for different parts of the body and at different resistances, gives a great advantage. This is especially true for physical therapy. To a lesser extent, but still as an important issue, this exercise device is suitable for fitness exercise.